Wario
Wario's dirty tricks bring him dangerously close to disqualification but somehow is always greenlit for the seasons that follow. Wario is the torrential counterpart and brother to Waluigi. Wario is always classed as a heavyweight in the Mario Kart games following Super Mario Kart (in which he didn't appear in) due to being overweight and fat, sort of like Bowser. From Mario Kart 64 through Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart 7, Wario's standard kart was purple. In Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8, it has changed to yellow in light of his hat color. Wario returns in Mario Kart 7 for the Nintendo 3DS. He is a heavyweight racer again and is now an unlockable racer instead of a default racer, unlike every other Mario Kart game minus Super Mario Kart. He reappeared in Mario Kart 8 unlocked from the start, like he is in most games. He also appeared in the Mario Kart GP series, being a from the start character in the first one. Waluigi didn't appear though. In the second one, Wario is classed as an expert character, along with DK and Bowser. Waluigi appears this time though. In DX, Wario is an unlockable character, along with Bowser Jr. and Waluigi. To unlock him, simply beat the Toad Cup. Wario is also considered a heavy character, and has the highest speed for a heavy character. Characteristics Wario is Mario's rival. You probably guessed that already, considering there names are just a letter apart. He is a bit fatter than Mario, and he dressed in the same style. He wears green slippers and dons purple overalls with two silver buttons on them. Unlike his body, his arms are in shape, and his muscles can be seen underneath his yellow shirt. He has a pair of white gloves, both of them having a purple W on them. He has a black eyebrows and a mustache, which is curves a lot. He has a large pink nose and pointy ears, and like Mario, his hair is brown (yet is mustache is black. Doesn't make that much sense, but whatever). His slits around his eyes are a light blue, and he has a yellow cap with his initial (W) on it in purple. Basically, he is the bad version of Mario. He also was the star of Wario Ware and Wario Land. In his early Mario Kart appearances, he wore a long-sleeved shirt, but in future Mario Kart games, he wore a short-sleeved shirt. Karts *Standard WR *Wario's Car *Brute *Dragonfly *Standard Kart L *Offroader *Flame Flyer *Piranha Prowler *Jetsetter *Honeycoupe *Wario Bike *Standard Bike L *Flame Runner *Spear *Phantom Staff Ghost Tracks *Frappe Snowland (Mario Kart 64 ''& ''Mario Kart DS) *Choco Mountain (Mario Kart 64 & Mario Kart DS) *Wario Stadium (N64) (Mario Kart 64) *Wario Colosseum (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Diamond City (The Mario Kart Arcade GP Series) *Wario Stadium (DS) (Mario Kart DS & Mario Kart 8) *Wario's Gold Mine (Mario Kart Wii Mario Kart 8) *DS Delfino Square (Mario Kart Wii) *Wario Shipyard (Mario Kart 7) *DS Waluigi Pinball (Mario Kart 7) de:Wario Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart 64 racers Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! racers Category:Mario Kart DS racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 7 racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP racers Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 racers Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers